


dive head first if you wanna

by kiriya



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, it's lunch time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: “Is this what you do in college?” Haruto asks. The lighter illuminates Nitoh’s face in orange with deep, striking shadows — He has some nice features. “What does your grandma think?”





	dive head first if you wanna

Haruto watches the fog of smoke move through the air, never quite thinning out like it should in the small space of Nitoh’s tent. There’s barely enough room for the both of them, so Haruto sits in Nitoh’s lap. The invitation surprised him, considering what a fuss Nitoh had put up in most situations at even the most innocuous touch, but sitting at the edge of the tent was putting an unpleasant crick in his neck, so he didn’t think about it too much. 

Nitoh didn’t mind when he asked to take his shirt off either. The smoky air was hot and thick, so Nitoh shrugged out his layers and Haruto stripped down to his tank top (he caught Nitoh’s eyes, dark and shiny, stuck on his collar bone, a time or two).

Haruto had smoked before a few times in high school, before he decided he wanted to make a career out of being an athlete. A little voice in the back of his head nags at him about being caught. It sounds a lot like Kazuya, but Nitoh insists he’s a master of avoiding cops, being a habitual squatter and what not.

Haruto shifts in Nitoh’s lap while he takes his turn, flicking the lighter and taking a long pull of smoke. He can feel the hard ground beneath his knees through the thin canvas, and briefly wonders how well Nitoh sleeps, really. But his mind quickly flits to another thought — the bowl is pretty. Blue, semi-clear, with little gold lines that looked like feathers. Or maybe scales? Haruto’s not sure, more concerned with how his head feels like it’s full of hot air.

Haruto tilts his head back and exhales, watching the line of curly smoke disappear into the slow-moving haze. Again, he thinks Nitoh should be putting up more of a fuss. Nitoh seems anxious whenever Haruto is too close to him, but now he seems to be at completely ease. This must make him calmer. He must need it, Haruto thinks, with the stress his precarious situation with the Phantoms puts him under and how worked up he always seems — especially around Haruto.    
  
Nitoh takes the bowl and Haruto hears the click of the lighter. Haruto doesn’t think that he’s ever been more aware of Nitoh than he is now: his lips around the tip of the bowl, his long fingers fumbling with the lighter, the way their hips fit against each others. 

The corner of Haruto’s lips turns up in a smirk, “Is this what you do in college?” he asks. The lighter illuminates Nitoh’s face in orange with deep, striking shadows — He has some nice features.

“Yep,” Nitoh drawls, tilting his chin up to release smoke into the air.

Haruto makes an amused noise, quickly breathes through his noise while remembering Nitoh at the convenience store, shifting anxiously from foot to foot while getting money from the ATM with a credit card that was too black and too sleek to be his own.

Haruto clicks his tongue, feigning disappointment. “What does your grandma think?”

“If she knew, I’d be dead! Honestly, I rather go to jail...” Nitoh says, loud, but it lacks its usual edge. Nitoh passes the bowl back to him, still smoking and lit. He seems pensive. “Rinko’s cool, right? You think she’d arrest us if she found us doing this?”

“She’d arrest  _ you, _ ” Haruto says pointedly, enjoying the fuss Nitoh makes beneath him.

Haruto takes a long pull and presses his lips to Nitoh’s, a soft urge. Nitoh opens his mouth obediently and breathing in while Haruto breathes out. He makes a small choked noise, caught off guard, but seems to catch himself before releasing the smoke in a smooth line that breaks against Haruto’s face.

When he pulls back, Haruto can see a wet sheen to Nitoh’s forehead and how his eyes have started to sting, shiny and red-rimmed. He wonders if he looks the same. His forehead feels fine, but it’s so warm — Haruto is hyper-aware of his clothes on his skin and the back of his neck feels damp, too. Haruto finds his eyes back on Nitoh’s lips again, he’s so close to Nitoh, he could easily lean forward and — 

“You okay, bro?” Nitoh asks suddenly. He blinks a few times, then looks down Nitoh, who has flushed cheeks — from the heat, probably — and a questioning look on his face. “You look like you’re spacing out.” 

Haruto shakes his head. “‘M fine. ” 

They go back and forth like that for a while, tilting their heads together in a vague imitation of a kiss. Nitoh makes a noise low in his throat when Haruto’s fingers curl on the back of his neck, and Haruto chooses not to tease him about it.

Nitoh is taking in a long pull, and Haruto looks over his shoulder, watching the shadows of the trees dance across the translucent wall of the tent, fascinated with the sight and the sounds outside, some muted urban ambience and the more pronounced sound of the leaves rustling and branches scraping together in the breeze. There are some other sounds he can’t quite place, maybe animals — He doesn’t care by the time Nitoh breaks their silence, tethering his thoughts before they float further away. 

“Man,” Nitoh sighs. The smoke scatters around the force of his exhale — almost like it’s scared.  Isn’t that a strange thought? “‘s it weird that I’m kinda hard right now?”

Haruto parts his thighs a little more and discovers Nitoh’s dick is, in fact, hard. Hard and hot, with Haruto right on top of him. Haruto wonders how he didn’t notice earlier.

“Wow. I haven’t done anything.” 

“The kissing was really hot.”

“Was it?” 

“Yeah. That’s like — the hottest thing anyone’s ever done to me.”

Haruto raises his brow. “You haven’t done a lot, then.” 

“What! No. I have —“ The color rises in Nitoh’s cheek, then his eyes sharpen on Haruto’s smirk. “Man, stop messing with me!” 

“Stop being so easy then.”

Nitoh pouts and swats him on the shoulder. Haruto brushes off the spot, and shifts around the ash in the bowl with his nail, seeing what little is left green and unsmoked. It’s good for one more. 

“‘s almost dead. Wanna share the last hit?” 

Nitoh places his hands on Haruto’s hips and nods eagerly.  

Haruto’s lips turn up in a smile. “It’s cute that you’re excited, Mayo.” 

He takes the hit and Nitoh watches him with rapt attention. Haruto leans towards him, lips almost touching, and Nitoh sucks in the smoke, breathing in when he breathes out. 

Nitoh lets out the smoke and Haruto just watches his lips. It’s be so easy to lean down and —

“Hey,“ Nitoh says suddenly. Haruto can see how his pupils have consumed the brown of his irises, and he keens closer, shaving a inch off the space between them. He watches his hand as he places it on Haruto’s thigh, like it’s acting on its own -- or like he can’t believe what he’s doing. Haruto can feel how hot Nitoh’s hard-on is between his thighs, and Nitoh looks back up at him, eyes huge and eager. “Stop me if this is weird.”

“Ok.”  

Nitoh’s hand moves further up his thigh, and with a bold surge forward, they’re kissing for real. His lips are more insistent against his then when they were shotgunning. Haruto can truly feel the shape of Nitoh’s mouth in his and how truly soft his lips are, just a little wet from running his tongue over them, and when he opens his mouth with his tongue, it tastes like smoke.

Haruto has thought about kissing Nitoh before this. It seemed inevitable, with all the pent-up energy between them, and he’s seen the way Nitoh’s eyes linger on his hands sometimes or his exposed collarbone and how he easily he flusters when Haruto’s close. Once he picked up on that fact that Nitoh liked men, the kiss felt inevitable, even Haruto always thought he’d be the one to do it. Just to get Nitoh quiet for a few, blissful seconds. He didn’t think Nitoh would be the one to initiate (but Nitoh’s nothing if he’s not brave) or that his lips would be this ...  _ soft _ .

“Fuck it. Do you want to —“ Nitoh stops to bite his bottom lip, and looks at him again with those deep, black eyes and red, swollen lips. “We don’t have too. It’s just — bro, you’re so hot.”

“Thanks,  _ bro, _ ” Haruto replies pointedly, with a little amused exhale. “You want to have sex?”

“Yeah. Damn. I’ve thought about kissing you for — I don’t know  _ how _ long.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Haruto replies, because subtle is one thing Nitoh is not. Haruto can see Nitoh’s eyes widen and smiles before assuring him, “I’ve thought about kissing you, too.” 

Nitoh looks truly taken back, eyes wide, jaw slack, before replying, “Whoa, for real?” 

“Best thing I could think of to get you to quiet.” 

Nitoh shakes his head, but his face breaks out in a grin,“You are seriously something else, dude. You’re gonna kill me, you know that?”

“Would you want anything less from your,” Haruto raises his fingers and curls them to make mocking quotes, “‘eternal rival?’”

“I guess not,” Nitoh mumbles, before brightening again. “You really wanna do this?” 

“I’m down if you are.”

“Yeah, alright.” 

Haruto goes to undo Nitoh's jeans, until Nitoh claps his hands around his wrists, effectively stopping him. “Wait, no, Can you — can you sit on my face?” 

“You want to eat me out? Seriously?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Nitoh insists. Haruto thought something like that might be too much for Nitoh, but he seems determined. “I’d  _ love _ to, just. Take your pants off while I let the smoke out?”  

“Ok.”

Nitoh does as he said he would, unzipping the tent and waving the smoke out, while Haruto undoes his jeans. The tent is cramped, so it’s not as fluid as he would like, but his body and sex are things he’s confident in, so he doesn’t lose any composure (especially since Nitoh’s not looking). Nitoh swipes up any stray bits of weed into a jar, and zips away that and bowl into his backpack. When he’s done, Nitoh turns to face him, gives a low, admiring whistle that makes Haruto smile and pull him into another kiss. Nitoh moans into it appreciatively. 

Haruto pushes at Nitoh’s shoulder, urging him to lie back. Haruto crawls up his body and positions himself so his knees are on either side of Nitoh’s head. Haruto can see the excitement dancing in Nitoh’s eyes, which have completely glazed over. Nitoh mumbles something to himself, but Haruto doesn’t quite catch it. 

“You look a little dazed. Is it me? Or the weed?”

“Both,” Nitoh insists, before placing a kiss on his thigh. It seems sweeter than what their relationship calls for, but Haruto’s protest is swallowed by a sharp hiss and Nitoh’s insistence, “Definitely both.”

Haruto's hiss is even more severe when Nitoh sinks his teeth into his thigh. “Whoa, no biting,” Haruto quickly clarifies.

“Shit, sorry. I like a bit of pain, so if you want to pull my hair or something, go wild.” He stops and his eyes shine while giving Haruto’s hips another appreciative look. “Or, like, pop my head off with your thighs. That’d be good.”

“Just get to it, Mayo.”

“And you made fun of  _ me _ for calling you  _ bro _ ?“ Nitoh snorts and Haruto can feel his nose tickle his thigh. But with a pointed look from Haruto, Nitoh withers. “Fine, don’t need to tell me twice.”

Haruto half-expects Nitoh to dive right into it, too impatient to anything but immediately barrage his clit with his tongue, but Nitoh slows inches forward, releasing a hot, teasing breath over his pussy that makes his chest heave as he sucks in his breath.

“Fuck,” Haruto says, and he swears he can feel Nitoh smirk against his thighs before he gives his entrance a long, enthusiastic lick.

Nitoh has no trouble finding his clit. Nitoh drags the flat of his tongue across it, drawing another curse from him. Haruto bucks his hips against Nitoh’s face, and he lies back to accommodate Haruto’s insistent pushing down against the sensation of his tongue.

Haruto tilts his head back and sighs as he slides his hand down into Nitoh’s hair. Nitoh makes a satisfied noise that’s mostly muffled by Haruto’s thighs, and when Haruto pulls, Nitoh moans openly moans. Nitoh briefly sucks his clit hard into his mouth, and Haruto makes a noise that sounds embarrassingly close to a whine. Nitoh seems to enjoy it though, digging his nails into Haruto’s bare thighs in response.

Haruto misses the slight sting when they’re gone, but then Nitoh’s fingers join his tongue, sliding deep inside him. Nitoh pumps them inside him in tandem with his tongue, then curls them in just the right spot while running a tight circle around his clit — until Haruto’s breath becomes shorter and he feels the muscles in his thighs tense. Orgasm washes through him, making all of his nerves around his hips feel white-hot and tingly and Nitoh laps him through every wave of it.

When it’s done, a moment of acknowledge passes between them. Nitoh sighs into him, and Haruto releases a deep breath; Nitoh lies back, and Haruto raises his hips and scoots back.

“That was ... pretty good, Mayo,” Haruto says, pausing momentarily to take another deep breath. His legs still tingle and his knees ache from being on them for so long. Like his body, his thoughts feel loose, just not completely sewn together. Whether it’s orgasm or weed, Haruto isn’t sure.

Nitoh rubs his jaw, no doubt trying to get rid of an ache, and gives him a satisfied, wet grin. “That’s the best meal I’ve had in awhile.” 

That puts Haruto somewhere between wanting to pinch his nose in exasperation and wanting to give a fond sigh, but instead he decides to ignore it completely and asks, “You want me to suck you off?”

“Nah,” Nitoh says. Haruto shifts in Nitoh’s lap, and notices … Nitoh’s not hard anymore. If he came in his pants — he must have — he doesn’t seem embarrassed about it in the slightest.  “You want me to make you come again?”

“You’re making me look selfish, Mayo.”

“Tch,  _ am not _ . I could eat you out for hours  — unless you can’t take it, that is.”

“I never said that.”

“Then shut up and lie back.”

Haruto feels like the tables have suddenly been very turnt on him, but he’s about to get another orgasm from someone who’s surprisingly adept at doing so. Who is he to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love wizard and i love souma haruto and nitoh kousuke even more
> 
> i was kinda shy posting this but wizard deserves it ...


End file.
